Don't Go!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Ka…Kagome. Say something! Please!" Inuyasha pleaded lifting Kagome up slightly. "No, you can't go! Not like this! Not now!" He sobbed into her hair. Kagome moved slightly. "In…Inu…yasha." Kagome choked out. "Kagome! You're alright! Do…don't talk.
1. Default Chapter

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed. It hit Naraku and he disincarnated. "I hit him! He's dead! I can't believe it! Naraku's dead!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. All of his happiness shattered when he heard Sango's voice. "Inuyasha! Kagome needs help! She was poisoned by Naraku's insects! Hurry!" Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "Ka…Kagome. Say something! Please!" Inuyasha pleaded lifting Kagome up slightly. "No, you can't go! Not like this! Not now!" He sobbed into her hair. Kagome moved slightly. "In…Inu…yasha." Kagome choked out. "Kagome! You're alright! Do…don't talk. Save you're energy." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed slightly. "Inuyasha. There's cough there's no way I can live." Nonsense! I'm bringing you to Kaete's. You'll be alright." Inuyasha cried. "I'll always be with you Inuyasha. I…cough I love you." With that, she passed away. He felt Kagome get colder and saw her get paler. Blood was slowly escaping the gash on her side Naraku gave her.  
  
"Damn you Naraku! I'm just glad you're in Hell where you belong!" He hollered. He looked down at Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you too." Tears fell down his cheek and onto hers. He gently wiped them off and lifted her up. "Let's go." He said to the sobbing Sango and Miroku. "Where…sniff Where are we going?" Miroku asked. "Kaete's." Was all Inuyasha said, and walked off, Kagome in his arms. "I'm just glad Shippo stayed at Kaete's. I'm glad he didn't see Kagome die!" Sango started sobbing into Miroku's shoulder. "It's alright. Kagome's in a better place." Miroku said softly trying to calm her down.  
  
They all walked to Kaete's in silence. When they walked into the hut, Shippo raced toward them. "Yay! You're back! Did you kill Naraku?" Shippo happily asked. "Yes. Naraku's dead." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked at Kagome. "Wh…what's wrong with Kagome? Is…is she…" "Yes! She's dead you little twerp! Inuyasha hollered and started crying again. Shippo stood there in disbelief and started wailing. "Kagome's dead! She was like my mom and now she's dead!" He ran outside crying. "You could of told him a little more gently!" Sango cried. Just then, Kaete walked inside from collecting herbs. "What's wrong with Shippo?" She asked. When she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, and all of their bloodshot eyes glaring back at her she knew. "Oh my. Is there anything I can do?" "Yes. Wrap her wounds up in bandages and find her a place to be buried." Inuyasha instructed. He carefully set her down on a mat and sat down next to her, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
'This can't be happening. It's all a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up.' Inuyasha thought. Shippo came back inside and sat next to Inuyasha. "Is she really gone?" He asked. "Yes." He said sadly. Shippo started crying. "Now no one's gonna protect me from you hitting me in the head!" He whined. Inuyasha reached over to Shippo, but instead of getting a huge lump on the head, he lifted him up and gave him a huge hug. This really surprised everyone in the hut. "Inuyasha…you're hurting me!" Shippo choked out. He put him down and just stared at Kagome. "Why'd you hug me?" Shippo asked confused. Inuyasha said nothing. Sango walked up to Shippo, grabbed him, and brought him to where her and Miroku were sitting.  
  
"Shippo, Inuyasha is really hurting inside right now. You should leave him alone." Sango said. Shippo looked over at Inuyasha. He was still starring at Kagome, a faraway look in his eyes. "What is he thinking?" Shippo said to himself. In Inuyasha's mind…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kagome, what's taking you so long?" Inuyasha said to himself. He was sitting in a tree, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. "I'll go sit by the well. Maybe it will make her come back faster." He said, even though he knew it wouldn't help. Even though it was early afternoon, he ended up falling to sleep waiting for her to return. Kagome climbed out of the well and was about to scream 'I'm back' when she set focus on Inuyasha. She smiled and sat next to him. She poked him with her finger and said, "Boo." "What? Kagome! When'd you get back?" Kagome started laughing. "I just came back and saw you here!" She said. "Why are you laughing? You're gonna end up making me laugh!" He said and smiled. "Good! I was laughing 'cause you fell asleep waiting for me!" She giggled and started walking to Kaete's. Inuyasha sat there, shocked. 'She knows I missed her.' He thought and started to blush  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"Kagome, why'd you have to go?"

So sad. I hope you liked it! Don't worry, It will get happier! Please review! Flames are not appreciated. THANKS!!! Lizzie 


	2. Their last words

Night was slowly creeping in. No one wanted to go to sleep but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo fell asleep from exhaustion. Inuyasha stayed up though. He stayed by Kagome's side until Kaede walked up to him. "Inuyasha, ye have to leave the hut for a moment. I need to bandage Kagome's wounds and wash the blood from her clothes." Inuyasha stood up. "Hmph. Don't take too long." He said and walked out. He sat down, leaning against the hut, tears flowing from his eyes once again. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" He asked and put his head in his hands. "I would do anything to bring her back." He stated and fell asleep. About ten minutes later, Kaede walked out and woke him up. "Inuyasha, ye can come back inside." Inuyasha walked back in the hut. Kaede had started a fire, Kagome's shirt was drying next to it, and her whole upper body was bandaged.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and sat down. "Inuyasha, ye should get some sleep. Tomorrow is Kagome's burial." Kaede said. A tear escaped his eye at her words. "Just five more minutes." Inuyasha stated. "If you wish." Kaede said and went to find a place to sleep. "Kagome, I just had a dream about us. You remember when Miroku wouldn't stop groping Sango and we ended up chasing him away from her?" Inuyasha laughed while crying. "That's what I dreamt of."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! He did it again!" Sango screamed. "Miroku! Will you ever learn?! That was your fifteenth time groping her in two minutes!" Inuyasha hollered. Miroku turned to face them. Kagome fell to the ground laughing at the sight before them. Miroku had three bumps on his head, two slap marks, and a black eye, all from Sango hitting him for groping her. "Looks…Looks like nothing can stop Miroku from…from touching her butt!" Kagome said while laughing. Seeing the look on Kagome's face made Inuyasha start laughing too. "In…Inuyasha. You never laugh!" Kagome choked out, still laughing. "Well, the look on your face was too funny!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Their little "moment" was broken up by a scream and another slap ringing through the air. Miroku got a bloody nose this time. "You pervert! That must be a record! Sixteen times in two and a half minutes!" Inuyasha started chasing Miroku away from her while Kagome sat there laughing. Miroku ran up behind her and quickly groped her for a change of pace. "Ahhhhh! Inuyasha! He groped me!" Kagome screamed. "You're gonna pay for that monk!" Inuyasha screamed. Now everyone was chasing Miroku around. "It's not fair! Three against one!" Miroku complained, still running. "You're just lucky Shippo's not here!" Kagome screamed. "Then it'd be four against one!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Inuyasha got up and went to his corner to sleep. "Those were good times." He started. "We'll probably never have one again now that Kagome's gone." He said and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to Shippo's crying. "Kagome's being buried in an hour?! Why?!" Why'd she have too die?!" He sobbed. "I don't know Shippo. If ye don't want to see her get buried, ye don't have to." Kaede said. "I want to!" He screamed and ran outside. "Everyone get ready. Ye need to help me dig the hole." Kaede instructed. "Where's she being buried?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hold back tears. "The sacred tree." She said and walked out. Everyone followed her.  
  
About an hour later, the hole was dug and Kagome was in a coffin. Everyone started crying. "Everybody say their last word to Kagome. Sango, you're first." Kaede said. Kagome…Kagome was my best friend. She…she was always there for all of us. She would risk her life if it meant saving her friends." Sango cried. "I'll go next." Miroku said. "Kagome was a friend to all of us. She was kind hearted and wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. We're all gonna miss her. Shippo, you say something now." Miroku sobbed. "As everyone knows, Kagome was like my mom. She protected me and made me fell better when I was sad. I won't forget you!" Shippo cried. "Ok Inuyasha, you go."  
  
"I've already thought about what I'm gonna say. Kagome, you were a friend to all of us, but to me you were even more. I didn't realize it then, but you were my reason for living. You were always there through thick and thin. Even… Even when you saw me with Kikyo you didn't give up on me. I regret all the times I've hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. But what I'm most sorry for is that I didn't tell you how I felt before you died. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "That was deep." Miroku said while crying. "We all miss ye." Kaede said and buried her coffin.  
  
What they didn't know was that Kagome was watching them from the moment she passed away. She was with them the whole time. Right now she was crying sad and happy tears at the same time. "Inuyasha, I love you too. I just wish you could see me. I wish you knew I was here." Kagome said while putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'll always be with you. Don't forget that."  



	3. The little pink book

It was the day after Kagome was buried and everyone noticed Inuyasha was acting strangely. He had been spending most of his time by the sacred tree, crying. Shippo walked up to him. "Inuyasha, I know you're upset that Kagome's dead, but you have to move on." Shippo said. "It's not only that you little runt!" Inuyasha hollered. "What else is there?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome…Kagome's family doesn't know she died. I'm the only one who could tell them." Inuyasha said and started crying even harder. This made Shippo cry too.  
  
"Damn that Naraku! I'm glad he's dead!" Shippo sobbed. Everyone stared at him. Inuyasha hit him hard in the head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Shippo demanded. "You're too young to curse, Shippo." Miroku stated. Shippo ran away, crying. Inuyasha stood up. "I'm going to tell Kagome's family about what happened." He said, and walked toward the well. 'At least I know she loved me.' Inuyasha thought as tears ran down his cheeks. "At least I know how she felt. I just wish she knew how I felt." He said to himself.  
  
Kagome's spirit was walking right next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek even though she knew he wouldn't feel it. "I'll always be with you, Inuyasha. I'll never leave your side. I promise." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped and looked around. "Is…is someone following me?!" He shouted. When he heard no answer he decided to keep walking. "Must have been a fly or something." He mumbled. 'Did he hear me?' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. When he didn't stop, she knew he didn't hear her. "I love you." Kagome whispered.  
  
They got to the well. Inuyasha jumped in and Kagome quickly followed. He climbed out of the well and slowly walked to Kagome's house. When he got to the door he knocked and Ms. Higurashi answered. "Hello Inuyasha!" She said cheerfully. "Where's Kagome? She's not hurt, is she?" She asked, worried. Inuyasha didn't say anything and walked inside. Kagome followed before her mom shut the door. "Get the old man and Sota." Inuyasha demanded and sat on the couch. Kagome sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wonder how they'll take it." Kagome said. Inuyasha jumped. "Ka…Kagome? I…I must be hearing things." He said. Kagome then realized how she might be able to get through to him. 'I'm touching him! That's how he can hear me!' She thought, happily. "Inuyasha, don't be alarmed. This is really Kagome. I want to let you know I'll always be with you, no matter what." She insured. Inuyasha could only make out the words, I'm, Kagome, and I'll always be with you.  
  
He smiled. "Her dying words to me. I know her spirit is watching me." Inuyasha stated and started to cry. Just then, Ms. Higurashi, Sota, and Kagome's grandpa walked in the room and saw him crying. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sota asked and walked up to him. Ms. Higurashi started crying. " You're not going to tell us what I think you're going to tell us, are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "And what do you think I'm gonna tell you?" Inuyasha questioned. "Kagome's dead!" Ms. Higurashi sobbed. "What have you done to my granddaughter?!" Kagome's grandpa screamed and swung at him with a cane. "It wasn't me! It was that bastered Naraku! She was poisoned and lost too much blood!" Inuyasha explained. Sota started crying and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "I want to show you something." Sota said and dragged Inuyasha into Kagome's room.  
  
When they got there sota pulled out a pink book from under Kagome's bed. "Do ya know how to read?" Sota asked. "Of course I do squirt." Inuyasha stated. "Then keep this. It's Kagome's diary." Sota said, handing him the pink book. "Why are you givin' this to me?" Inuyasha asked. "Just read it." Sota said and left. Inuyasha sat on the floor and started flipping through the pages. He stopped on one and smiled at what it said.  
  
5-23-04  
  
Dear diary. Today in the feudal era was hilarious! Miroku thought he saw a squirrel with a piece of the sacred jewel so he went crazy looking for it! I kept telling him if it had a shard of the jewel , I'd know. He didn't listen though. He kept making a fool of himself by running around and chasing every squirrel he saw! He tripped over a rock and hit his head on a tree. He got knocked out and we had to carry him to Kaede's so she could give him some medicine to help him wake up quicker. Sango kept begging her to leave him the way he was so he'd stop groping her. Inuyasha was being unusually nice, too. He let me come back to my time without a fight. I'll tell you more next time!  
  
At the bottom was a heart with Inuyasha's name in it. He closed the book and stood up. "That day was fun. It was about three months ago but it feels like only yesterday." He walked down the stairs, out the door, and to the well. "Those were very good times." 


End file.
